


【貝托】 我真的真的真的真的真的真的好喜歡你

by Nitsuki



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 只有相愛沒有相殺, 巴托受, 巴托小天使, 忠犬組, 武裝色話癆, 甜到長螞蟻, 被擊落的戰鬥機級別迷弟
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 有請巴托洛米奧同學為大家示範一下「如何用武裝色的死纏爛打及鬼扯泡到男朋友」。（開場的神經病主題曲：I really really really really really really like you---（咦（※第四章後半部分有工口黃暴情節注意）
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Bellamy (One Piece), 貝拉米x巴托洛米奧
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. 首先，你得鬼扯著搭上關係

巴托洛米奧攙扶著貝拉米前往醫療室。

貝拉米盡量自己走，避免把體重壓在對方身上，但這並不是出於對巴托洛米奧造成負擔的考量。

「就算你這樣說，再來一次我還是會出手幫你的唄……先不說我們是戰友，我之前不小心聽到你跟路飛前輩的對話……啊對了，在那之前我都不知道路西就是路飛前輩！真是太驚喜了唄！呃，總之，你跟路飛前輩似乎也是有點淵源的，前輩把你當成朋友在觀眾席為你打氣，而前輩的朋友就是——」

而是這樣他們才能快點走完這段路。

「你是什麼時候認識路飛前輩的？我兩年前在羅格鎮第一次見到路飛前輩……那時他被銬到前海賊王羅傑斬首那個處刑台上，大叫著要當上海賊王，所有人包括我都以為他馬上就要死了唄，可是突然一個響雷——」

貝拉米覺得很後悔，剛才為什麼沒有用盡最後一點氣力將巴托洛米奧給敲暈呢？  
還是其實自己用頭撞牆比較簡單？

比起身體上的疼痛、自尊心的創傷，現在他的頭痛更加嚴重，誰快來把這個話癆拖走……

「雖然你跟前輩的立場是對立的，甚至還得奉命暗殺他，可是，你其實也很喜歡路飛前輩吧？一定是很喜歡，才拖這麼久都沒對他出手的唄！不然以你這樣盯上誰就死纏到最後的性格，話說這是從你在場上一直揪著我不肯放手得出的結論——」

現來攻擊他已經來不及了，除了出其不備的攻擊，其他都會被屏障反彈回來。  
貝拉米放棄回應，是因為對方什麼都能接下去繼續說，然而他都沒回應了，怎麼對方還能繼續說呢？

這武裝色的自來熟是怎樣練成的呢？  
不，他不想知道。

「吵死了……讓我死掉……」

「嚇！這是對戰友、對救命恩人的態度嗎？！不會讓你死掉的唄！路飛前輩也一定不想你死掉！只要是前輩希望的，我都要盡力地配合！我鐵了心要成為草帽海賊團的助力，這燃燃果實只是個開端，以後我還會為前輩們做很多很多事唄，所以說我將來一定能成為路飛前輩的小弟，那可是我的夢想……路路路飛前輩？！！」

耳畔傳來草帽路飛的聲音，貝拉米這輩子未曾如此感激過他的出現。

+.+.+.+

「醒來了唄！」

第二次沒死成，眼前還是那個綠色雞冠頭。

「喂，安靜點。」羅皺著眉說。  
他坐在一旁椅子上休息，曼雪莉還在替路飛療傷，居魯士則在木桌前凝重地書寫著信件。

巴托洛米奧看看床上的路飛，安靜了大概三秒，便從盤坐的姿勢變成趴在地上，湊近躺在那裡的貝拉米，小聲地展開了悄悄話轟炸。

「那個小人族好厲害！剛才你滿身鮮血看起來好像已經嗝屁了，我還擔心了一下唄。幸好小人族聽說路飛前輩在這裡，馬上答應先過來一下，我簡直是用飛奔的把她帶回來——」

既然看上去已經死掉就放著讓他死啊！

貝拉米有點崩潰，為什麼總是在最後關頭沒死成呢？  
這樣一次次做著死亡的覺悟又一次次被救回來，心靈也是很疲累的好不好！

「對了！說起小人族，他們連甲蟲都超神奇唄！我和羅賓前輩從王之台地那邊抓著甲蟲飛過來了！像坐熱氣球那樣，跳過屋頂升降著——」

「你覺得救我是一件好事嗎？巴托洛米奧……」

貝拉米剛甦醒，聲音低沉而沙啞。  
「你對於王宮裡的事情一無所知呢……我為了效忠多弗朗明戈，在那裡可是出盡全力地攻擊草帽路飛，務求置他於死地……」

聞言，巴托洛米奧面無表情地走出房間。貝拉米有點後悔，但隨即又想，反正對方之後要知道還是會知道的。  
他選擇了立場，有必須貫徹到底的原則，自然也得承受隨之而來的後果。

被討厭了嗎……

好不容易耳根清靜了，貝拉米閉上眼，努力忽視著該死的失落感。

——明明死掉就好了。

可是巴托洛米奧拿著兩杯水回到了房間，一杯遞了給居魯士，另一杯放到了貝拉米身旁。  
被討厭的看來只有特拉法爾加・羅而已。

「你嗓子好像比平時更沙了唄？」他扶起貝拉米靠在牆邊，把水塞到他手裡。

貝拉米疑惑地對著水杯發呆。

「這樣啊……你到了那種關頭，還是選擇了挑戰路飛前輩，拼死地跟他打了起來……」  
「對，不是他死就是我亡。所以你們別總是擅自把人救……你怎麼了？」

看著莫名奇妙地眼泛淚光的巴托洛米奧，貝拉米覺得他正在 **全力腦補** 著一些方向全錯的事情。

「不會讓你死掉的！貝拉米！前輩的好敵手！」巴托洛米奧激動地抓住貝拉米的肩膀。「多弗朗明戈被前輩收拾掉，你們不再站在對立面上了唄！現在你終於能毫無顧忌地大聲說出喜歡路飛前輩——」

「你以為全世界都像你啊？！」  
貝拉米一臉黑線，心想那是什麼見鬼的出櫃宣言。

「吵死了！你們兩個給我出去！」

「不要唄。你越想我出去就越是不出去唄。」  
「你誰啊特拉法爾加，憑什麼要我聽你話。」

羅氣得抓狂著拿起了刀。  
「我是誰？我剛剛還救了你！！」

巴托洛米奧屏掉羅所在的一半房間，沒事一樣重拾有關小人族的話題，喋喋不休地告訴貝拉米「GOD烏索普前輩的偉大事蹟」。

那種敍述方式，聽起來就像個騙小孩的神話傳說。可是貝拉米知道，這裡發生過的一切無論聽起來有多不可思議，都是真實的。  
就連曾經那麼鄙視著傳說的他，經歷了空島、經歷了德雷斯羅薩，不知不覺間也成為了傳說一部分。

貝拉米看著同樣滿身傷痕的巴托洛米奧，此刻的眼神和笑容卻純粹得像個孩子。

好像活著並不是一場艱苦而無止境的戰鬥。

好像他們並不是踩著一路的悲劇、鮮血淋漓地走到了現在。

好像以前的事、犯過的蠢、受過的傷，都已經不要緊了。

午後，灑落巴托洛米奧身上的陽光，稍稍地靠近貝拉米，徘徊在他的手邊。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近天氣熱了我突然很想念貝拉米。
> 
> 兩年後的貝拉米，好虐可是好喜歡QAQ  
> 這由頭到尾都是人肉沙包擔當的衰運，他究竟得罪了誰呢？  
> 話說這傢伙簡直活著就是個奇蹟，摩古鎮被明哥操作著伙伴對付沒死，空島回來伙伴都掛了他還是沒有死，被德林杰追擊仍然沒死，再被明哥毆打到剩一口氣、再被路飛又踢中頭又一捶K.O.，竟然都沒死。  
> 那武裝色一定是纏了在命上（。
> 
> 忠犬組簡直不要太可愛：  
> 巴托「真是纏人的傢伙！搞什麼唄快放手！」貝拉米：「哈哈會放手才怪！」<\--哈哈個鬼啊！小學生嗎？不，是哈士奇跟金毛犬嗎？！明明下一秒都要親上去了普羅甸斯王你搞毛啊？！（摔（快冷靜
> 
> P.S. 暫定後面會有H，噓......我還在努力寫......非常努力地.....||||


	2. 然後，你要死纏不休

藍天，白雲，山上巨型風車緩緩轉動，七彩的旗幟隨風飄揚。

個子小小的女孩坐在貝拉米一邊肩上，把剛買好的東西從購物單上刪掉。

貝拉米一手提著沉甸甸的購物袋，另一手抱著沉甸甸的麵粉。

「……以前你們都是怎樣把東西扛回去的？」

「這個嘛，我記得以前爺爺會先去農場那邊借隻牛，不過現在有貝拉米就不用啦！」

「……」

貝拉米在內心說了句粗口。

「對了，你再說說嘛！空島的事！」

「我上次都說完了，就那麼多。」

「誒！不對啊你都還沒說你怎樣回來的！」

怎樣回來？踩著船員的屍體回來了啊。

「那種事小孩子不用知道。」

「什麼？我是個大人了！我很快會長得跟你一樣高的！」

「……等你長到我這麼高，我就跟你說。」

「可、可惡！！」女孩揮動著小拳頭。

「別鬧，想跌死嗎？還有什麼要買？」

「沒有了……是說，後面有個很花哨的奇怪傢伙——」

「別盯著奇怪的人看。回去了。」

「可是他朝我們走過來，不，跑過來了啊？」

「什麼？！」貝拉米警覺地轉過身。

「貝拉米——！！

果然是你啊！你穿這麼樸素，我差點認不出了唄！咦？這小不點是……？」

綠色雞冠頭、紫色羽毛、紅黃格紋、耳環、鼻環、劍齒、紋身……「很花哨的奇怪傢伙」。

「是認識的嗎……」女孩驚嘆。

「……是認識的。」貝拉米表示。

「貝拉米以前也穿這樣的嗎？」

「不，我完全比不上。」

+.+.+.+.+

「你這傢伙！在德雷斯羅薩一聲不吭就沒了影！我還到處找你唄！」

三人離開了市中心，緩緩走上山坡，還要走一段路才會到達貝拉米居住的小屋。從那裡繼續往上便是染布工場，即從港口也能見到的一座座白色風車巨塔。

「找我幹嘛，又沒有人讓你找……」

貝拉米慶幸自己皮膚偏黑，一點點臉紅是看不出來的。

「什麼嘛貝拉米！對於你的戰友、救命恩人、出生入死的伙伴，臨走都不打個招呼，真是太過份了唄！」巴托洛米奧生氣地說。

「真是太過份了唄！」小不點舉著冰淇淋附和著。

「什麼時候出生入死了？你這豆丁別學上那種口音！你也太好收買了吧？！」

「最後一起逃離海軍那時就出生入死了啊……」巴托洛米奧一臉委屈。

「這……」

貝拉米想想，雖然說得過去，但這種強行累積著關係的感覺實在很微妙。

說起來，他根本一拳都沒碰到過巴托洛米奧，兩人也不曾並肩作戰，這樣的「戰友」本來就很奇怪。

「那時真是千鈞一髮啊——」

「誒？你和貝拉米做什麼壞事了？為什麼要逃跑？」

「我沒有做壞事啦……貝拉米也好像沒幹什麼壞事吧？啊，我記得他還是很想參與做壞事的，可是老天就是不讓他幹唄……」

要不是知道攻擊會被反彈回來，貝拉米當下就想揍飛巴托洛米奧。

「反正海軍就是煩，明明我們同心合力地拯救了整個國家……」

等等。

等一下。

這話題的走向有點不妙。

「不過，最大的功勞當然是歸於路飛前輩和草帽一伙的其他前輩！全靠路飛前輩打敗了多弗朗明哥大家才得救的唄！」

要來了！

貝拉米想抓起小女孩用彈簧能力迅速逃離現場，可惜他兩隻手都沒有空。

要用口叼起來嗎？他突然想起草帽團裡那個三刀流的劍士。

「嗯？」小孩好奇地抬頭看著巴托洛米奧。

可惡！別問啊！！別按下那個按鈕！！！

「『路飛前輩』是誰？」

太遲了。

貝拉米想起在離開德雷斯羅薩的船上，巴托洛米奧白天繞著草帽團轉，晚上就來轟炸他，這貨不知道打了哪種亢奮劑都他媽的不用睡。

更要命的是，這貨講起前輩們的八卦還特別出神入化，報紙新聞由他說出來儼然成了驚心動魄的電影情節，總之他一直說就讓人忍不住一直聽，於是第一晚他沒能睡，第二晚連著另外幾個被吸引過來的人一起沒能睡，第三晚也……

真是太恐怖了。

「路飛前輩嗎……」

巴托洛米奧眼裡閃著一種狂熱的光芒。

「那一連串精彩絕倫的冒險故事我就是不眠不休地說上三日三夜都還沒——」

+.+.+.+.+

貝拉米回到自宅前，巴托洛米奧還坐在樹下，可是人已經醒了。

「……把小不點送回家了？」

「嗯。」

剛才巴托洛米奧給女孩講故事的時候，貝拉米完成了手頭上的工作。

他把畫好的海賊旗拿到屋後的空地晾好，看兩人倚著樹幹睡著了，便輕輕抱起巴托洛米奧身邊的孩子送了回家，再回來都黃昏了。

「你有讓她休息啊。意外地。」

「嗄？怎可能真的說上三天啊？我也是會累的唄。」

巴托洛米奧用上一種跟白癡說話的語氣，顯然把抓住貝拉米通宵達旦著強行安利了幾晚的事給忘得一乾二淨。

「……」要不是知道攻擊會被反彈回來……

貝拉米覺得為了哪天他真的忍不住想做掉巴托洛米奧，他應該隨身帶備著一點有毒食物。巴托洛米奧好像滿喜歡零食糖果一類的，真方便。

這樣想著，他就冷靜了許多。

山坡越往上房子越疏落，大部份民居還是集中在港口周圍。

這裡靠近貝拉米工作的地方，也比較寧靜，從巴托洛米奧坐著的位置看出去，底下的港口一覽無遺。

貝拉米有時會獨自坐在那裡，看著船隻靠岸、駛出。

他坐到巴托洛米奧旁邊，橘紅的夕陽下，兩個影子交疊著拉得很長，好一陣子誰都沒說話。

貝拉米往旁邊一瞥，難得安靜下來的巴托洛米奧，在柔和的光線下表情很放鬆，又好像有點失落，竟然……好看得讓他有一下屏住了呼吸。

他倏地收回視線，無法肯定加速的心跳是出於恐慌還是別的，故作鎮定地懷疑自己的視力和腦部是不是出了問題。

很想說些什麼，可是又不知道可以說些什麼，他暫時不想聽對方開口閉口都是草帽路飛的長篇大論，然而他們兩個除此之外就沒什麼共同話題。

（雖然，巴托洛米奧對所有人都只有那麼一個話題。）

「離開德雷斯羅薩的時候，我已經做好了決定，所以不想見到有可能影響決定的人……不是因為不在意才不告而別的。」

貝拉米有點緊張，他希望對方能聽懂。

「什麼決定？不再出海的決定嗎？」巴托洛米奧皺起眉頭。

這是他從剛才就想問的問題，但是他不肯定自己想知道答案，就一直磨蹭著沒有問。

聽見巴托洛米奧搞錯重點，反而讓貝拉米暗暗鬆一口氣。

「……想出的時候就會出的。」

航海如果毫無目的，就只是一種浪費生命的飄流。

加入多弗朗明哥摩下曾經是貝拉米前進的唯一目標，現在他失去了所有奮鬥動力，還沒找到新的生存意義。

在他找到自己想走、應該走的道路之前，他都會留在這裡。

「我們是昨天登陸的，明早就出航了。」

「嗯。」

巴托洛米奧低頭沉默了一下，還是敲起勇氣地開口。

「貝拉米——」

「之前不打算上你的船，現在也不。我不會成為草帽路飛的手下，這是個原則的問題。」

還沒說完就被看穿並且拒絕的巴托洛米奧沒趣地站起來，準備回旅館去。

「哼，明明就很喜歡……鬥什麼氣……」

「什、什麼？」貝拉米一愣，有種被發現的心虛。

巴托洛米奧回頭大聲重覆一遍：

「我說，你明明就很喜歡路飛前輩！在跟自己鬥什麼氣——咦？那是……」

貝拉米順著他視線看過去屋後飄揚著的海賊旗。

「哦，別誤會，是上兩星期臨時加進來的訂單，因為要求用上特製的畫布所以只能在這邊生產，為了不影響工場其他原定的交貨日期，最後的部份我拿回來加班做了。」

「特製的畫布？」

「這島上的布廠能製造出一種無法毁壞的布料……」

「無法毁壞嗎？嘖，那下次要是不能燒掉，便綁上個石頭沉到海底好了。」

太陽的餘暉逐漸消失，四周的溫度驟然降低。

「……下次？」貝拉米看著巴托洛米奧一臉不知天高地厚的壞笑，他心都寒了。

「我就大概是兩三星期前燒的，他消息挺——」

貝拉米一手揪起巴托洛米奧的衣領，氣得咆哮著大罵。

「你白癡嗎！燒什麼不好你跑去燒紅髮的海賊旗？！！ **尼瑪要是死了就是蠢死的！！靠！你以為你哪根蔥！就是草帽都不會一人單挑整個四皇的海賊團！！！** 」

巴托洛米奧顯然不受這一套，幾乎馬上就罵回去。

「我管他四皇也好、海軍也好、七武海也好、天龍人也好！路飛前輩終究要把他們全部打敗的！這些人一天不除掉，世界就沒法重新開始！就像德雷斯羅薩一樣！ **要是一開始就因為實力的差距而害怕跟誰結下樑子，任由那些混蛋維持著這個令人作嘔的世界，那不就什麼都沒法變好了嗎？！！** 」

貝拉米這才發現，巴托洛米奧憧憬著的，不單是草帽路飛這個人，還有他們一行人從破壞中建立的一個世界。

在那個「重新開始的世界」，所有地方都能像阿拉巴斯坦、空島、德雷斯羅薩一樣從悲劇和恐懼中被拯救出來。

這就是所謂的夢想嗎？

……要是在這裡就死掉了……不就沒法看到那個變好的世界了嗎？

「現在、馬上、立即回去召集船員出航。」

貝拉米輕輕放開巴托洛米奧。

「絕對不能等到明早，明天紅髮的人就來收貨了。你現在就走。」

「貝拉米……要是你在擔心我的話，我能保護好自——」

「要是把你整艘船擊沉，你能不掉進海裡嗎？要是對方有使用非物理攻擊的能力者，你能擋住嗎？在競技場上敗給你之後，我就有想過對付你的各種方法，你的能力還存在著許多漏洞，要整死你一點也不難。」

「在你變得更強、能夠獨力承擔這筆後果之前，首先你得活著。死了就什麼都做不到了。死掉之後，無論海賊王還是世界還是夢想，都不關你事了。」

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夕陽是個很危險的東西（笑）  
> 那是一種什麼都能美化的光線，就算是面對死物都會有𣊬間戀愛的幻覺（。
> 
> 話說，巴托被攻擊幾下就冊封貝拉米為戰友…… 只能說沒朋友真是很可怕？  
> 同樣是戰友，貝拉米和捲心菜得到的差別待遇也太大（笑）  
> 開起屏障來一個是護在身後一個是擋在外面；一個是不准他死要馬上送去治療，另一個死了也沒關係可以用來擋毒針www  
> 別這樣啊，這讓(也)萌迪托的我很難做啊……
> 
> 明明一個是小混混一個是黑幫老大，卻竟然是排排坐看夕陽的言情片而不是激烈的(?)動作片(?!)，真是很抱歉。會努力加入那種東西的。


	3. 進了家門就必須賴著不走

巴托洛米奧在窗前佇足良久，內心的餘悸尚未平服，思緒有點混亂。

他看看房間另一頭的高大身影，似乎對他的存在沒什麼反應，在倘大的木桌前專注著自己的事情。

「貝拉米……」他試著喊出對方的名字，卻沒有得到回應。

啊，他終於還是死掉了嗎？變成鬼魂了嗎？

對著這既熟悉又陌生的場景，巴托洛米奧突然發現自己還沒有完全清醒過來。

那種，從一個夢裡午睡醒來，可是還身處於另一個夢裡的狀況。

究竟還要睡多久才會真正醒來呢？

「貝拉米——」「說啊。」

他又喊了一次，大概潛意識影響著夢境，貝拉米終於搭理他了。

雖然這搭理還是帶著點不耐煩的冷漠。

「也沒什麼……就是做了個滿恐怖的惡夢唄……」

巴托洛米奧覺得他夢見貝拉米的頻率有點高。他不是要抱怨什麼，畢竟貝拉米有著某種讓他很熟悉又很有好感的特質，就算每次見到都沒有很受歡迎，他還是每次都忍不住靠近。

什麼嘛，我們是同類啊，老子都主動湊上來了你就給我多點關愛唄。

夢裡的貝拉米嘆了口氣，一如巴托洛米奧所望地走了過來，輕輕揉摸他後腦勺安撫著。

可是，既然都在做夢了。

「果然還是夢見路飛前輩他們會比較開心……」

貝拉米停了下手上的動作，定定地注視著出言不遜的巴托洛米奧。

呃，對不起，貝拉米。

他在心裡小小地道了個歉。

「那啥……我也不是在嫌棄你——」

下一秒，貝拉米按住巴托洛米奧後腦吻上了他。

喲，福利還是滿不錯的嘛。

巴托洛米奧閉上眼愉快地回應著，雙臂理所當然地攀上對方寬厚的肩膀，緊扣在後頸。

現實裡的貝拉米知道他腦內這麼糟糕大概會很生氣？

管他的。

+.+.+.+.+

男人匆忙地奔往其中一座白塔，啪地撞開大門，喘著氣朝裡面大喊：

「廠長！找到貝拉米了！」

室內，矮個子的小女孩站在椅子上，聽見消息露出了笑容，戴著小圓眼鏡的大鬍子老頭則暴躁地大聲怒罵。

「找到就讓他回來上班！死小子，曠工兩天就加班十日！還有你喊什麼喊！！吵死了！沒見到有客人在嗎？！！」

「哦哦，我們不要緊的，別在意。啊這貨品我就收下了，你們職人的工藝果然名不虛傳啊！有勞了。」香克斯哈哈笑著讓貝克曼付錢。

「叔叔！你們的海賊旗就是貝拉米畫的喔！咦，他還沒回來嗎？」小女孩看著門口。

「說起來真是慚愧，的確就是那死小子畫的……嗯？怎麼了。」

剛才闖進來的人面有難色地走到老頭旁邊，小聲地報告著些什麼。

「什麼？！襲擊了所有醫生？！！」大鬍子老頭驚叫起來，嚇得孫女掉在地上。

「廠長，呃，客人還在……」

香克斯眼裡閃過一絲驚訝，但他先不作聲。

「喂！發生什麼事了我也要聽！」

女孩重新爬回椅子上，尖聲要求著解釋。

「夠了，這是大人的事情——」「我馬上就是個大人了！快說！」

她打斷爺爺的話，心急著想知道失蹤兩天的大朋友發生了什麼事。

布廠職員搔著頭，看看客人又看看廠長，思考著怎樣向固執的小孩說明才恰當。

「就是……其實呢……貝拉米，呃，他帶了個受傷的人回來，然後就……帶了他去看醫生，嗯，就這樣，所以他還沒有回來。」

「誰受傷了？是綠色頭髮的哥哥嗎？！為什麼？被壞人打傷了嗎？是海軍嗎？」

聽著聽著，香克斯臉都黑了。

他努力維持著從容的微笑，把貝克曼剛摺好的海賊旗揚開來欣賞著。

「貝拉米是嗎？感覺是個非常認真嚴謹的年輕人呢……畫得真好啊這海賊旗我很喜歡，哈哈，啊……無論如何都想見個面呢……對了，是在找醫生嗎？要不把我們的船醫也借去用用？沒什麼的，我就幫個忙……」

貝克曼皺著眉頭把海賊旗重新摺好。他老大已經開始胡言亂語了，笑容也開始掛不住了，在他作出丟架的發言之前，必須盡快把他拖走。

老頭子連忙拒絕。

「不不不，我們的員工上班時間在外面鬧事，客人不用理會，我們會想辦法處理他——」

「不不不，我說認真的，你說他在哪裡來著——」

「失禮了。」貝克曼站起來告辭，眼神示意香克斯一同離開。

兩人走出了染布廠，香克斯一臉鐵青地愈走愈快。

「貝克曼，我們快點趕過去，快打電話回船上讓人把要用的都帶來！得馬上找到那個貝拉米跟他解釋一下，不對，先治療好幼犬小弟再解釋，啊不是，一邊治療一邊解釋……

「可惡啊啊要是這裡醫生都很菜怎麼辦！真是的，怎麼會傷得那麼重、還被人中途劫走了？！沒理由啊我明明都很好地避開了心臟和小雞雞的！這年頭的小子都這麼脆弱嗎真是的，這事情的展開不對啊？是說貝克曼你電話打好了沒？

「會被誤會的啊……不想被路飛和那個小不點和貝拉米討厭啊啊啊我不是壞人啊事情不是這樣的啦！你剛才怎麼不讓我問地點啊貝克曼我們快分頭找——」

香克斯哭喪著臉，激動得語無倫次。

貝克曼掛掉電話蟲，嘆了口氣，真是個不省心的老大。

被雷利和米霍克訓練寵物的事撩到之後他就一直躍躍欲試呢……

別人可是用了兩年，還各自準備好了個資源充沛的島嶼，那怎麼一樣。

就是最近拉奇·魯在玩的那種電子竉物都不能兩日就跳級進化啊。

+.+.+.+.+

貝拉米站在陰暗的角落裡，兇狠的表情配上猙獰的傷疤，以及滿身的血跡，讓他看起來猶如來自地獄的惡鬼。

「醫不好，就陪葬。」

幾個醫生護士圍著冰冷的手術台，併盡全力搶救著那具血肉模糊的「屍體」。

他們有些人根本從沒見過這種場面、沒那種經驗，四位醫生中也只有一人的診所設備能勉強應付。然而，貝拉米把他們困了在這裡，大家也只能硬著頭皮把書上學過的東西全部搬出來應用。

機器發出尖銳而持續的響聲，眾人彷彿聽見了自己心跳停止的聲音，卻一秒都不敢停下。

「心外壓——」「我來，氧氣你來。」

「充電200，三、二、一，放手！」「心外壓繼續！」

「腎上腺素準備好！」「等等你手抖讓我來！」「充電，300——」

「快輸血！」「找到合適的血漿了！」「止血怎樣？」「內出血位置太多了還沒……」

——不會讓你死掉的。

貝拉米也很想對巴托洛米奧說出這樣的話。

可是，可是。

這是貝拉米第二次渴望著變成巴托洛米奧。

就算不能追隨著對的人、不能擁有那樣天真的夢想也沒所謂。

現在他只是想躺在手術台上，代替巴托洛米奧死去而已。

+.+.+.+.+

『路飛身邊……不需要你這種累贅。』

好痛。

身體好痛，手好痛。

……手指怎麼了？咦，動不了。脫臼了嗎。

避開了一拳，卻躲不過下一秒迎來腹部的踢擊，整個人往後飛撞上石壁。

湧上喉嚨的嘔吐感，吐出來的鮮血。

已經遍體鱗傷了。

好痛。可是還沒有結束。

『屏障呢？怎麼不用了？你不是很擅長躲起來嗎？』

沒法展開屏障，沒辦法逃跑，擋下攻擊的前臂不意外地骨折斷掉了。

全身都痛，已經痛到神經都麻木掉。

即使這樣也還沒有結束。

『痛嗎？用屏障擋下不就好了？連自己都保護不了，還妄想著替別人做些什麼呢。』

僅餘的意志勉強支撑著跪坐地上的身體，但已經連站起來都做不到。

頭顱被眼前的男人單手抓住。

『屏障果實的能力，你連使用都不會，簡直是浪費。』

在死亡之前都不會結束吧。

後腦猛烈地撞上地面。

一下……兩下……三下……

好像聽見了有什麼裂開的聲音。

是地面嗎？是我嗎？什麼都看不見了，意識也……

「巴托洛米奧……」

貝拉米？

——死掉之後，無論海賊王還是世界還是夢想，都不關你事了。

啊，好想活下去。

『屏障呢？』『連使用都不會。』

『死了就什麼都做不到了。』

『不需要你這種累贅。』『洛米男——！』

『首先，你得活著。』

得活下去。

「巴托洛米奧，醒醒。」

無論如何都要活下去……

**——** **活下去！！！！！**

紅瞳隨著驚醒的叫喊倏地睜開，剎那間空中浮滿了危險的透明錐體，有幾個還砸穿了睡房的牆。

「巴托洛米奧！！」

從夢魘中嚇醒的巴托洛米奧急促地喘著氣，全身的肌肉繃緊著顫抖冒汗，衣服都濕透了。

貝拉米雙手捧著他的臉掰向自己，抹走他額上的冷汗。

「噓……沒事了……做夢而已，沒事了……」

他湊下去抵住對方的額頭，左手拇指摩挲著臉頰，右手順著頭髮一下下輕撫著。

巴托洛米奧被安撫著呼吸漸漸平復，收縮的瞳孔隨著低垂著的眼皮逐點放鬆。 

「沒事的……這裡很安全……」 

聽著貝拉米低沉的呢喃，他伸手環住對方，迷迷糊糊地又睡了過去，天花板的利器已經無聲無息地消失了。

貝拉米的床就在旁邊，但那夜凌晨，他還是趴了在對方的床邊睡到天亮，就像他等待對方從昏迷中清醒的那段日子一樣。

彷彿感受到自己在被守護著，巴托洛米奧安穩地睡到了鬧鐘響起。

翌日，巴托洛米奧回來，便發現睡房的兩張單人床併了在一起……正確來說並沒有真的合併起來，而是中間留了一條狹窄到沒法行走的空隙。

要說為什麼會馬上發現，是因為睡房的牆被拆掉了。

他看看正在煮晚餐的貝拉米，心想這裝修家居的興致還真是突如其來。

那條國界線真是怎麼看怎麼曖昧。

他脫下鴨咀帽和高領長袖外套掛在門後，拆掉小辮子把頭髮撥鬆散，髮圈套上手腕，回房間戴好耳環鼻環……

只有這樣，貝拉米才願意跟他說話。

即使還是很冷淡，卻比之前一眼都不肯看他的沉默對待好多了。

摸摸白色的棉質上衣，他想著是不是把衣服也脫掉會更好，隨即又放棄了這念頭。

——搞毛啊，為了說上一兩句還得色誘嗎？有沒有這麼可憐。

他並不是特別想要跟對方套近乎，但是，這島上就只有貝拉米認識從前的他。

連貝拉米都不理他的話……總覺得好寂寞。

「是向日葵的季節了唄，今早搬了很多回去。老闆娘早前訂好的。」

「是嗎。」

對方隨便回應著，似乎比起這話題，還是對吃飯的興趣比較大。

「嗯……花的話，我最喜歡那個了唄，總覺得看著就很開心。」

聞言，貝拉米用帶點猶疑的目光看了巴托洛米奧一會。 

「是嗎……」

雖然最終還是沒什麼表示。

「……我沒說過嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那麼……我有說過不喜歡嗎？」

「也沒有。」

「那……應該還是……本來就喜歡的吧？大概。」

巴托洛米奧看著碗裡的飯菜，有點動搖。

他覺得自己本來就是最喜歡向日葵的——大概。就像他也覺得自己本來就討厭蔬菜一樣。

他夾起一塊蘿蔔放進口裡，心想自己對貝拉米真是給盡了面子，要是其他人煮的話，他大概一口都不願吃……慢著！難道他知道這個才故意天天都煮？有那麼討厭他嗎？！太過份了。還每星期都煮不一樣的！還每天都用各種各樣的方法煮！

自己還真的都吃下去了！可惡！

「貝拉米！」巴托洛米奧煞有介事地喊道。

「怎、怎麼了？想起了些什麼嗎？！」貝拉米也突然緊張了起來。

「你為什麼每天都煮菜？」

什麼鬼問題。貝拉米想。

「……不為什麼。」

「誒？」

「我也每餐都煮肉。你怎麼不問。」

「呃，好像是……」

貝拉米定睛看著巴托洛米奧，讓他感到有點尷尬。

是自己多疑了，看來對方並不知道——

「你該不會其實很討厭蔬菜？」貝拉米咧嘴笑著，好像發現了好玩的東西。

「為什麼你看起來很開心的樣子……不是的唄，沒這樣的事，我怎會討厭……」

巴托洛米奧也說不清為什麼要否認。

貝拉米是個好人吧？是朋友吧？說不定是戀人？不對，如果是戀人的話，怎麼會不知道自己的喜惡？

「太奇怪了唄，我不是跟你很熟嗎？平時都聊什麼啊……」他努力地轉移著重點。

對於兩人的關係，貝拉米總是含糊著轉換話題，可是就憑對方無條件供食供住地照顧著他這一點，巴托洛米奧百分之九十九肯定他們倆絕對非比尋常，只是他怎樣都想不起來。

貝拉米的臉色沉了下去。

「你不太說自己的事。我也沒有問。」 

「我不太說嗎……那我都說些什麼？」

「草帽路飛。」

對方徑自收拾著桌面的碗碟，態度突然有點生疏，巴托洛米奧覺得他無意中又惹到對方了。

「草帽路飛」，貝拉米之前也提過幾次這個名字，好像是個闖進大監獄裡放了很多海賊出來的人，還去了海軍的總基地阻止同樣是海賊的兄長被殺之類，再之前好像還做掉了好些政府相關的人……

記得剛恢復能下床走動那陣子，小不點來了探病，纏著自己要聽關於「草帽路飛」的故事，貝拉米把她抓到外面訓了一頓，之後小不點就沒再提起那個人了。

他努力地推敲著自己跟那個草帽路飛是什麼關係，以及為什麼貝拉米看上去好像有點……失落？悲傷？他不太肯定。

總之，那個草帽路飛大概不是什麼好東西。

咦。

1\. 巴托洛米奧不太對貝拉米說自己的事情；

2\. 巴托洛米奧總是在說草帽路飛的事情；

3\. 貝拉米單方面地照顧(包養)著巴托洛米奧；

4\. 貝拉米一直否認跟他是戀人關係；

5\. 提起草帽路飛會讓貝拉米不高興。

……是這樣嗎？原來是這樣！誒？！

「貝拉米有喜歡的花嗎？」

對方沉默片刻，看看身旁的巴托洛米奧，又轉過頭繼續洗碗。

這年頭，連黑幫老大都在花店做起店員來了，真是個有病的世界。

「向日葵吧。」

「跟我一樣嗎？」

巴托洛米奧有點驚訝。

他覺得貝拉米一定是在投其所好，進一步肯定了剛才推敲出來的小結論。

對方嘆了口氣，不自覺地皺起了眉頭。

真正的巴托洛米奧，是像向日葵一樣的人。

現在，失去記憶的巴托洛米奧，也同時丟失了靈魂，不再擁有那種熱切而堅定的眼神，也沒再露出過那種發自內心的純粹笑容。

有時他會坐在窗邊無聊地看著山下的港口，卻完全沒有提起過海洋。

不再追逐著太陽，自己也失去了光芒。

曾經那麼招搖、嘈吵的巴托洛米奧，甚至為了避開他人的目光，盡可能地把異於常人的外表隱藏起來。

貝拉米第一次看到他包得嚴實地出門，說找到了工作，沮喪得整個星期都在躲避著對方。

他很累了，他想放棄，他想說服自己接受對方永遠不會恢復記憶的可能性。

可是，他又好想念、好想念巴托洛米奧，還有這個人所代表著的一切，以至於無法放手。

他很清楚找到對的人追隨著、與其並肩而行、堅守著相同的夢想、向著同一個目標進發……是一件多麼幸運而難得的事。這樣的幸福，不是才剛開始嗎？

情緒低落的貝拉米讓巴托洛米奧看得很難過。

「貝拉米，我就算之後恢復了記憶，也不會忘掉你對我有多好的……我會繼續跟你一起的！我們就別再提起那個草帽什麼了唄……」

「……你說什麼？」

巴托洛米奧下定決心般抬頭直視著貝拉米。

「單向暗戀的三角關係是不會有結果的！貝拉米的感情我接受了唄！從今天起我們就是戀人——」

**「你到底在說什麼鬼？！」**

「床也可以併在一起！沒關係的唄！！」

接下來的日子，餐桌上陸續出現了超級可怕的青椒、芹菜、苦瓜，茄子君和蘿蔔君更是常備選手。

「你絕對是故意的……」

巴托洛米奧忿忿地戳弄著那片噁心的東西。

「怎麼了？別玩食物。吃下去。」

喜歡垃圾零食、討厭蔬菜，簡單來說巴托洛米奧就是個偏食的小屁孩，依照著這種邏輯，貝拉米不難猜到他最討厭的是什麼。

「不吃……我討厭苦瓜……」

「你不吃下去怎知道，說不定你本來其實很喜歡——」

「我就知道唄！我原本就討厭苦瓜！也討厭青椒也討厭青菜也討厭蘿蔔！」

「這不是記得滿清楚的嗎？多吃一點，說不定記憶就回來了。你看我對你多好？來，要我餵你嗎？更恐怖的東西我都能讓人乖乖吞下去喔……『戀人』。」

貝拉米的笑容愈發猙獰，久違地享受著折磨他人的快感。

巴托洛米奧艱難地把戳爛的苦瓜混著白飯努力吞下去，覺得自己正在經歷某種精神上的家暴。

這就是所謂的恐怖情人嗎？

果然還是分手好了！分手！

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我覺得貝拉米在「永遠不會爛掉」的布料上畫的其實是草帽團的旗（純粹看上去有像），這裡亂掰成紅髮的旗是劇情需要啦劇情需要。
> 
> 巴托燒掉紅髮旗那個扉頁我還是看得很欣慰的。
> 
> 終於扛上了啊，這貨就是一直躲在屏障後面太有安全感才沒變得更強的，紅髮快來打他屁股！不打的話，[嗶—]也是可以的。（咦）
> 
> 貝拉米和巴托醬在本質上有很相似的地方，像向日葵一樣努力追隨著陽光，在嚴酷的環境裡燦爛地盛開，生命力很頑強。
> 
> 陰天的時候會一副低落冷靜的樣子，可是太陽一出來就快樂抬頭張手擁抱著陽光。明明個子那麼高大、看上去那麼粗糙的向日葵，卻是我見過最最最萌的花。沒有之一。
> 
> 好想看巴托扎小辮子啊啊啊一定很可愛！！


	4. 最後，讓對方負上責任吧！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重口注意！黃暴注意！過萬字章節注意www

結束了纏綿的接吻，兩人微微喘息著，貝拉米把額頭抵上巴托洛米奧的。

「回來就好了……沒事了……」

貝拉米不知道這是在對巴托洛米奧還是對自己說，也不知道自己怎麼就激動得衝上去把人吻了，總之巴托洛米奧回來了，他不自覺一直繃緊著的神經突然放鬆，無法自制地做出了違背畫風的事情。

對了，得檢查一下記憶是不是百分百恢復了。

「巴托洛米奧……」

可是對方像塊貼身膏藥一樣黏住了他，不停湊上來想要繼續。

「等等，唔……巴托洛米奧，呃……喂！別爬上來！！ **你幹嘛！？** 」

「你才幹嘛！別停啊？！我很少夢見這樣的唄！不快點我等下醒來了怎麼辦！！」

「開什麼玩笑你才剛剛睡醒吧？！！」

貝拉米忙亂地把那章魚般的手手腳腳逐一撕下。

「你少騙我！就像白癡都不會承認自己是白癡一樣！做夢裡的人都不會承認自己是假的唄！！現實裡的貝拉米哪會像你剛才那樣！你一定是假冒的！ **可是我不介意** ！！」

巴托洛米奧一邊說一邊再度纏上了對方。

「你才白癡！別閙！給我下去！！」「痛痛痛——」

…………

……

巴托洛米奧蹲坐在房間的角落裡，捂住被揪得發痛的左耳，發出著幽怨的氣場。

~~現實裡的~~ 貝拉米沒好氣地盤坐在他面前，雙手交叉抱胸。

「痛嗎？」

「哼。」巴托洛米奧向他投了個委屈的眼神。

「知道不是在做夢了吧？」

「……」對方扁著嘴點了點頭。

「記得德雷斯羅薩的事嗎？」

貝拉米在巴托洛米奧混亂的腦海中拋下船錨，對方遲疑了一下，又沉默地點點頭。

「你覺得你離開德雷斯羅薩多久了？」

巴托洛米奧想想，約略地算了一下。

「……三個月左右吧？大概，沒在數……」

「快一年了。」「誒？！」

「準確來說是九個多月。你在這裡已經半年了。」

巴托洛米奧驚訝地瞪著貝拉米。

半年。

那麼說。

不是在做夢……

那些惡夢竟然都是真的……？

貝拉米蹲上前著抱住一臉困惑又不知所措的巴托洛米奧，讓他枕在頸窩裡。

「不要緊，慢慢來。離開德雷斯羅薩的時候，發生了什麼事記得嗎？」

「被海軍包圍著襲擊……廢墟浮在天上……大家把船串連在一起逃回海上……」

「嗯，在船上怎麼了？」

「就……重整著各自的隊伍唄，我和另外幾個人商量著組成了草帽大海賊團……雖然路飛前輩拒絕了，我們還是自作主張地加入了他摩下……」

貝拉米笑了起來。

「沒錯，真是一群亂來的傢伙，沒大沒小……」

「然後……然後喔！前輩們竟然上了我的船！我是說半個草帽團都在唄！弗蘭奇前輩羅賓前輩索隆前輩和烏索普前輩！還有奇蹟的路飛前輩！貝貝貝拉米我我我的船上竟然出現了神聖的路飛前輩！出現了唄！！讓我載他們去下一個島跟其他前輩們會合了唄！簡直機會千載難蓬到超級感動又誠惶誠恐到要嚇哭又高興得要飛起來——」

巴托洛米奧激動得坐直了身，抓住貝拉米用力搖晃著。

「……」

啊，放心了，的確是完全恢復過來了。

終於從一個正常人變回一個正常的神經病。真是……太……「太好了」？

「我到處在找你唄……想說要不要一起走……可是特拉法爾加那混蛋說你已經走掉了……啊，對了，載著前輩們的途中，還遇上了一個故友和一個吃礦石拉金屬的能力者來著！路飛前輩被敵人用食物做餌釣走了！我在緊急關頭抓住了前——」

「等一下。我們先略掉細節。」

「為什麼？讓我說唄，我從一開始就想告訴你了唄，從半年前遇見你的時候就想給你講——」

「先別！！咳，我記住了，之後會讓你說的（才怪）。現在先重點整理一下你記憶裡的時間線……你把草帽一伙送走，過了一段時間來到了我所在的這個島，這之後的記得嗎？」

貝拉米引導著巴托洛米奧的思緒，讓他回想起那個匆忙到來不及道別的夜晚。

「……嗯。」

巴托洛米奧的情緒冷下來，表情逐漸凝重。

「我有很好地依照著你說的，夜裡就起程了唄……沒想到還是在下一個島上遇個正著……」

——紅髮海賊團。

+.+.+.+.+

「貝拉米……是吧？」

香克斯站在診所門外。

圍觀的人群早就速速散盡了。

習慣了和平日子的街道覆上一層不安氣息。

擋在門前的是個滿臉傷疤、高大魁梧的金髮男子。

「在附近某個島上，從我船員手中把人搶走的，就是你吧？」

對方一臉陰霾，沒有回應，兇狠的眼神鎖定在香克斯和他後面幾人身上。

其中兩個人，在之前就見過了。

「對了，幫我們造好新的海賊旗的人也是你吧？謝謝。」

提起海賊旗，貝拉米憤怒得幾乎要從眼裡噴出火來，緊握著的拳頭咯吱作響，無法抑制地全身散發出濃濃的殺意。

「我不是來打架的。剛才聽說你在為傷者求醫，我們的船醫對處理各種傷勢都滿有經驗的，想說讓他幫幫手……其實在你把人搶走之前，本來就想讓他——」

**「少在這裡貓哭老鼠！！」** 貝拉米咬牙切齒地衝前揮出纏上武裝色的拳頭，不出意料地被接住，他緊接著又揮出另一拳——

_『四皇也好、七武海也好_ _——_ _』_

 _『_ _——_ _要是一開始就因為實力的差距而害怕跟誰結下樑子_ _——_ _』_

_『不就什麼都沒法變好了嗎？！！』_

真是個天真的蠢貨。貝拉米想。

雖然在這種關頭，自己也還是選擇了做出和那個蠢貨一樣蠢的行為。

不過他絕對不會丟下重傷的巴托洛米奧逃跑的。

貝拉米沒有無敵的屏障。

然而就算明知道是螳臂擋車，就算明知道沒有絲毫勝算……

反正，這條命也是撿便宜撿回來的。

香克斯側身輕易地避開了貝拉米連續幾下的攻擊，卻差點撞上了從身後飛來的一拳，他靠著見聞色才沒被碰上。

猛烈的撞擊在地上打出一個窟窿，然後啪地縮了回對方的手臂上。

「？！」

他饒有趣味地看著單膝跪在門前的貝拉米緩緩站了起來，回到堅守住門口的狀態。

那種架勢、那種攻擊手法、面對強者無所畏懼的眼神、為了同伴而奮不顧身的模樣……與他想像中的路飛很相似了。

巴托洛米奧顯然是認識路飛的。這個貝拉米也是嗎？

好期待啊，約定的那一天。

「嘿嘿，好了，冷靜點。」香克斯換上了豪爽的笑容。

「要是你都一起受傷了，誰來照顧幼犬小弟呢？」

+.+.+.+.+

「你還真是走了狗屎運。」貝拉米心情複雜地看著巴托洛米奧。

「……是走了狗屎運。」巴托洛米奧承認。

在巴托洛米奧失憶的那段時間裡，貝拉米就發現對方練成了見聞色，而且不再需要依靠交疊手指來觸發屏障能力，除此之外，可能也衝破了一些別的限制，他對巴托洛米奧原本的能力範圍沒很了解，所以也不清楚對方究竟進步了多少。

「做不到唄……你真的有見過我不用手勢就一下子變出很多個武器來？」巴托洛米奧無奈地發現他怎樣死盯著窗子都沒法把它爆掉。

「從你完全想不起與紅髮對戰的後半段來看，你的能力大概是在無意識下覺醒的，暫時還沒法很好地控制。無論如何，單是有過覺醒的經驗，以後就好辦了，也有了鍛鍊的方向。」

「這樣啊……」對什麼戰呢，巴托洛米奧心虛地想，純粹就是被吊打而已。

「話說，貝拉米，你說紅髮讓他們船醫來幫我治療，那怎麼不在我們打鬥的那座島上治療呢？我醒來已經回到這裡了……」

「哦，依照他說的話，他們本來是打算那樣做。」

貝拉米神色有點尷尬。

「是我在他們把你搬運回船的途中，把你搶走扛了回來——你這樣看著我幹嘛？！我怎知道他們打算救你！那時你都快斷氣了，我在親眼看到他們認真急救之前都當他們是敵人啊！」

「你……從紅髮海賊團手上……把我……」

巴托洛米奧難以置信地眨眨眼。

對方是四皇啊？

想想貝拉米帶他回來後，紅髮也得先找上門來，才會變成最後由他出手救助自己的局面。那麼當時，將對方視作敵人的貝拉米……

要不是紅髮出於不知名的原因，讓他們活了下來……

——差點讓貝拉米陪葬了。

他壓根沒想過會有那種後果。

他一直以為，所有事情，最壞的結果只是自己死掉。

「對不起……」

巴托洛米奧聳拉著腦袋，心裡堵得難受，他眼圈紅紅地湊前摟住貝拉米——這次對方沒再把他推開。

「對不起 ……差點害你也死掉了唄……對不起……你都差點因為我犯蠢死掉……我還居然把你給忘掉了唄……對不起……連路飛前輩都給忘掉了……連自己都忘掉了……對不起……」

貝拉米聽著巴托洛米奧一句句帶著哭腔的道歉，輕輕地嘆了口氣，伸手像安撫小動物一樣輕掃著對方的背脊。

失去了所有記憶，怎樣努力還是什麼都想不起來，那時的巴托洛米奧一定很不安吧。

「我什麼都不記得了唄……變得像個沒用的垃圾了唄……你還一直陪住我……嗚……對不起……你差點就死掉了唄……你怎能這麼好……對不起……不再做那種蠢事了……以後也……嗚……貝拉米對不起……嗚唔……」

「如果不再做那種蠢事，你也不再是你了。」

貝拉米扯著巴托洛米奧的衣角，仔細擦乾淨那一臉眼淚鼻涕。

「如果最初就害怕丟掉小命，就索性不要出海；如果死都不怕了，那麼再大的風浪、再恐怖的威脅也算不上什麼。

「不想留在囚牢裡掙扎，就必須用盡全力把籠擊碎……以前我總想爬到時代中最安穩的位置上，事到如今，那種事已經不再重要了。橫豎早晚要死掉的，想幹什麼就幹吧。

「你說得對，一開始就因為實力差而畏首畏尾的話，就什麼都做不成了。所以……四皇也好，海軍大將也好……」

他牽起一個狂妄的邪笑。

「下次你再打算作死，就先告訴我，我會陪你的。」

巴托洛米奧一時語塞。

——會陪你的。

他很清楚對方不是順口開河。

正因如此，才更令人震驚。

那句話所包含的意思，在巴托洛米奧心裡落下了比「感動」更為深沉的東西。

好沉重。

是生命的重量。

在狂風巨浪之中，為了那個也許沒法到達的未來，即使搭上性命，也毫不猶豫、毫不退縮地站在對方身邊的承諾。

為什麼呢。

「真的好喜歡你唄……貝拉米，我……真的真的好喜歡你唄……真的……真的……真的——」

為什麼要這樣說呢。

好沉重。

想哭了，又。

「別誤會，我不是濫好人。你以為我是為什麼冒死把你扛回來，為什麼把你留下來……」

為什麼呢……

「為什麼等到現在才——」

貝拉米抬起對方下巴，再度吻住了他。

因為……什麼呢？

貝拉米吻技高到讓巴托洛米奧的大腦沒法很好地運作（雖然本來的運作方式就不太對）。

是這麼舒服的事情啊……？

根本沒有想過要跟誰接吻的。在這之前，根本沒有人敢這樣做。

或者說，誰都不會想親吻巴托洛米奧吧。

長著一副不討好的臉。厭惡並鄙視著世界的眼神。惡劣的性格。危險而強大的力量。

由得他自己一個就好了。

把過錯都方便地推到他頭上就好了。

既然是那麼容易讓人討厭的傢伙，就討厭他好了。

來自他人的、以貌取人的、無緣無故的仇恨，習慣了就沒什麼，不痛也不癢。

並沒有想過要跟誰接吻的。

雖說貝拉米之前就吻過他一次了，但那時他真心認為自己在做夢，就沒想太多。

反正，夢境只是集合了一堆現實裡不可能發生的亂七八糟、醒過來就會忘掉的無聊東西。

巴托洛米奧模仿著貝拉米的動作，生澀地吻回去。

是的，他就是連接吻的方式都不會。

但他真的好喜歡貝拉米，跟喜歡前輩們那種不求回報的心情不一樣，他想要吻回去，想從貝拉米身上得到更多，想擁有他，也想被擁有。

什麼都想對他說，同時也想要被接受。

這樣的巴托洛米奧，貝拉米想要嗎……會想要嗎？

_——_ _告訴我，我會陪你的。_

咦。

等等。

剛才的……難道……好像是……被告白了嗎……？

被、被、被喜歡上了——？！

不是在做夢？！ **被告白** 了？

雖然 **搞不懂是怎樣發生** 的唄但是 **管他呢** ！？

是現實裡的貝拉米！ **不是夢境裡的冒牌貨** ！

已經 **第二次** 被親吻了唄？

已經是 **正式的戀人關係** 了唄？

 **貝拉米** **GET** ？！！

巴托洛米奧腦內瘋狂地核爆著，直到後背撞上床，才意識到自己被抱了起來摔上了床。

要——滾——床——單——了——唄？！！！

而且 **不是醉酒** 後亂搞的一夜情！而且並 **沒有** 誰 **誤吞** 了 **春藥** ！而且並 **沒有被催眠** ？！ ~~（~~ ~~< \--~~ ~~究竟都經歷了些什麼）~~

怎麼了這突如其來的 **神展開** ！？！！？

即使這樣也是 **絕對沒問題** 唄！不會吐嘈的！也沒有怨言！！

「做嗎？」

貝拉米欺身壓了上去，又奪去了他的呼吸，然而巴托洛米奧快被自己腦內突如其來的宇宙大爆炸給搞死，暫時還沒法反應過來。

「做嗎？」嘴上的吻加深著侵略，擄住並輕咬著他的唇，舌尖舐過一邊的劍齒以至牙齦內側，交纏著引出對方的舌頭含住，緩慢而輕柔地吮吸著，唾液順著嘴角流下腮邊。

「哈……嗚……嗚嗯……」

「唔……做吧？」貝拉米一手抓住巴托洛米奧的頭髮，另一手覆上他胸前，拇指隔著上衣一下下挑逗般撥弄著他的乳尖。

「啊哈……」

下身施力輾上並摩挲著胯部。

「吼啊啊啊啊——靠——！！」

巴托洛米奧被撩得顫抖著仰起頭。

艹——鼻血都要噴出來了唄！不對！腦功能和血量都不夠用！！血都沖到臉上和下半身了唄！！並沒有多餘的能夠噴出來！！！

「做做做！什麼都做！ **再不做我就強姦你** 快做——！！！」

貝拉米咯咯地笑了起來，滿意地看著情欲勃發到頂點的巴托洛米奧。

「嘿嘿……讓你來嗎？想得美。」

天殺的，自從把床合併上（雖然並沒有完全併起來）以來這貨就見縫插針地挑引著他，有的沒的地湊近，有時睡著睡著還整個滾上他這邊的床，他強忍著沒碰那個自己不承認的巴托洛米奧，這幾個月都打幾次飛機了？！真是此仇不報非君子，不，正因為不是個君子，此仇必須報。

他邪笑著跨坐在巴托洛米奧身上，按住對方的胸膛，抓緊了白色棉質上衣，粗暴地拆禮物般哧地撕開。

布料撕裂的聲音讓巴托洛米奧紅著臉吞了吞口水。

不就沾了點眼淚鼻涕？啊，貝拉米有那種嗜好？這、這樣……這樣……

~~竟然有種被強暴的害羞預感不行了這要變成被虐狂的節奏！！！（~~ ~~< \--~~ ~~比施暴者更糟糕的腦內運作中）~~ ~~~~

「礙眼的東西……想撕掉很久了。」貝拉米把碎布隨便一丟，摸上巴托洛米奧胸口的紋身。「看到就生氣。這麼豔麗的臉孔和身體，不需要遮掩著。」

啊啊，審美崩壞得這麼嚴重真是太好了，運氣真好。

那啥，就像從前甘比亞的阿婆就是因為眼殘，才會把棄置在路邊紙箱裡、長著紅曈利齒的巴托洛米奧錯誤當成普通嬰兒收養了那樣。（還總是抱怨著奶瓶嘴質素怎麼愈來愈差，兩三天又咬爛一個。）

上一次把自己的外表隱藏起來是什麼時候呢？

是很久很久很久以前的事了。

那時的他走在路上都會無端端被球擊中被擲雞蛋。可是那時，他還很小隻、拳頭還很軟，還不懂其他自我保護的方式。很久以前的事了。

從來沒有人讚過他好看。

「噗。」

巴托洛米奧忍不住笑了出來。

「……你千萬別去驗眼，拜托了唄。」

「什麼意思。」貝拉米危險地瞇起眼，表情暗了下去。

他伸手撫上那凌亂的綠髮、半掩著酒紅眸子的眼瞼，指尖滑過堅挺的鼻梁、飽滿的嘴唇，指背掃上時刻勾引著他的劍齒。下顎線稜角分明，粗細剛好的脖頸上點綴著微突的喉結。性感的鎖骨之下，全身比例和肌肉分佈恰到好處。

之前沒細看都不察覺，加上這貨因為腦內長期很混亂，表情沒崩的時間其實很少，可是……

如果這樣都不算好看，全世界最少三分一人口都應該醜到要跳海了。

「別人說你長怎樣你就信了嗎？在妄自菲薄之前好好照下鏡子，以及留意一下表情管理。」

「我都不在意了唄……誰覺得我長怎樣我都沒所謂……你喜歡就好。就算是說謊我也是很開心的。」對方沒心沒肺地笑著。

巴托洛米奧完全不知道自己有多好看。

人們總是很排斥看起來與眾不同的東西。「正常標準」以外的人、事、物通共不會被接受，即使被接受了也還是會被當成異類。人類、魚人、人魚、空島人，甚至傳聞中的皮毛族，一個地方誰佔多數就誰「正常」，實際上怎樣根本不重要，都是人多那邊說了算的。所以，同一種族通常都會待在一起，以享受主宰規矩的優勢。

在這個以外表區分人群的世界裡，巴托洛米奧一直都是一個人。

嘴上說不在意，其實只是對於歧視的目光習慣得麻木了。

貝拉米想到巴托洛米奧大概因為外表的事情吃過不少苦頭，於是沒有在這一點上糾纏下去。

「沒有在說謊。你一天不把那條馬戲團褲子換成碳灰色牛仔褲，一天都沒資格跟我討論審美。我對於好看的定義還滿嚴格的。」

這傢伙以為他是怎樣被布廠取錄的，而且還是繪圖部門……靠接吻嗎白癡。

不過，不識貨的人越多，就越沒有人跟他爭了，這樣也很不錯。

如此一來，他能就很安心地任由巴托洛米奧在外頭亂晃。

他不會同情或者可憐巴托洛米奧的，對方不需要也不想要那種東西。

只是想要被愛而已。

這麼好看的人，身上所有這麼好看的東西，巴托洛米奧的全部，他不介意用感情交換著佔有。

貝拉米的唇輕輕磨蹭著巴托洛米奧眼角的紋身，越過頰骨，輕啄一下劍齒，吻上巴托洛米奧的嘴時收到了滿足的嘆息。

他沒有在唇上久作逗留，舔舐著頸項，在鎖骨處留下痕跡，再往下或吻或咬地來到了胸前，期間雙手也沒閒著，兩三下便把對方的長褲扒掉。

巴托洛米奧沒那麼多複雜的思慮，他只是在想是不是因為褲子比較難撕才用脫的。

情欲被撩起了就沒法下去，貝拉米還繼續在他身上到處點火，吮吻著胸前的突起，下體傳來手心的溫度，整個被包覆著反覆搓揉。

「啊……哈……貝拉米……啊啊啊……」

他呻吟著挺起身體，想要得到更多，手腳不自覺地攀上對方結實的背部，金髮繞在指間。

巴托洛米奧夠膽在成千上萬人面前做出裸露行為，那裡自然不是羞於見人的尺寸，勃起後甚至稍優於體格相約的傢伙，只是貝拉米比他還要高大壯碩，光是肩寬就一點五個巴托洛米奧了，手也比較大隻，因此在貝拉米眼中，現在手裡把玩著的肉莖還是滿可愛的。顏色、形狀、手感、大小，他都很喜歡。

貝拉米一手自胸前撫摸著滑至巴托洛米奧身後，捏住一邊臀瓣，中指按壓著緊閉的入口。

另一手放開了他的性器，同樣繞過後背，環住腰把人抱了起來。巴托洛米奧冷不防向下滑，雖然貝拉米很好地托住了他的屁股，手指還是毫無預警地陷了進去，突然的刺激讓巴托洛米奧爽得叫喊出來，雙腿緊緊纏住對方的腰。

「呀啊啊！」

幾大步朝客廳走去，貝拉米把人擱在倘大的工作桌上，猛地撥開桌上的草稿和雜物，任其掉落一地，讓巴托洛米奧躺上去張開腿，再調好桌子的高度和角度。

效率高得似是早有預謀。

雖然不懂在床上有什麼問題，可是只要：

  1. 對象是他喜歡的貝拉米
  2. 他有爽到



巴托洛米奧覺得把他抬到屋頂做他都沒有異議。

貝拉米吻住巴托洛米奧，舌頭伸進對方口裡探索，動作一如那在體內攪動的手指，讓巴托洛米奧有種上下同時被侵犯的感覺。

「嗯嗯？！嗚唔！嗯唔唔——！！」

微電流般的搔癢感由腰側蔓延至胸前，貝拉米手執排掃，直直地來回折磨兩邊挺立的乳尖，輕輕往下掃去，途經之處使本來沒很敏感的地方都癢得難受，大腿內側到會陰到囊袋的敏感部份不用說，這酷刑沿著進行到莖部再延續到前端下的溝間時，巴托洛米奧被撩到眼淚都逼出來。

體內的手指不知不覺間增加至三根，巴托洛米奧的身體渴望從性慾中得到解脫，放鬆地容許著入侵，指頭頂住敏感點按摩著，前後都擠出了透明的汁液，但從剛才開始，貝拉米更多心思還是放在牽出體液潤滑著括約肌，擴張著穴口。

這樣的進度很好，卻不夠好，雖然貝拉米很享受玩弄對方的身體，可是玩著吻著他都硬了。巴托洛米奧的甬道已經很濕潤柔軟了，可是當貝拉米塞進第四根手指時，還是覺得很勉強。

還不夠好。

貝拉米把排掃丟一旁，離開了巴托洛米奧的唇，在他耳邊噴出熾熱的吐息。

「我還是想對你溫柔的，不過你讓我等很久了，我忍不住。」

他輕啃著微紅的耳廓，一手握住對方性器。

「痛就咬我，我盡量……」

盡量怎樣呢，反正他是不會停手的。

「……盡量不把你玩壞好了。」貝拉米低沉而嘶啞的聲音帶著笑意，手上的動作倏地加速著抽插，拉扯著撑開洞口，放肆地在裡頭攪動，挖弄著前列腺， 另一手擼動著肉莖根部稍為用力往上擠壓。

「什、不啊啊啊！嗚啊——啊啊啊啊！！啊啊！太過、嗚哇別——！」

快感像潮水一樣淹沒了巴托洛米奧，他仰起頭哭叫起來，唾液自嘴角流下，扭動著挺身又跌回桌上，怎樣都無法逃離這猛烈的刺激，雙手搭在貝拉米肩上，混亂地想推開又想緊抱住對方。

性器隨著擼動和身後的刺激跳動著，吐出了透明的前列腺液，後穴被開發至連手指根部都能吃進去，噗嗤噗嗤地吞吐著弄濕桌面，媚肉被蹂躪得顫抖。貝拉米驚喜地發現對於一般人而言會過激到軟掉的攻勢，巴托洛米奧都能很好地承受著。

他持續地攪動著黏滑濕潤的穴口，解開褲頭掏出會被巴托洛米奧形容為殺人兇器的硬物，將手指抽出，抵住還沒法反應過來的括約肌，低吼著頂開，把前端壓了進去。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！」

巴托洛米奧發出了淒慘的尖叫，一口咬上了貝拉米的肩，前面也稍微軟了下去。

「嘶……」緊窒的穴口撑開到極限，絞咬著碩大的頂端，貝拉米被刺激得粗喘著，但他知道巴托洛米奧痛了，用盡了全身的意志忍住沒繼續捅進去。

於是那兇器硬生生卡了在那裡，括約肌拉扯成一圈泛著水光的薄膜。

「痛……嚶……不行……不要了…… 快出來……會壞掉…..嗚……貝拉米……」

巴托洛米奧在貝拉米肩上磨蹭，眼淚大顆大顆地掉下，那裡卡得緊緊的，連想排出來都做不到。

貝拉米起來查看，指尖輕輕掃過交合處，放心地得知除了自己肩上的牙印並沒有其他地方在流血，才彎身吻去對方眼角的淚水，安撫似的舔掉殘留在利齒上的血跡。期間對方仍然在努力地撒嬌。

以男人來說巴托洛米奧的淚腺簡直脆弱得神奇，貝拉米其實一直很想吐嘈怎會有這種動不動就能哭得梨花帶雨的黑幫老大，可是每次他一哭自己還是會驚訝到錯失吐嘈的良機。

雖然這次，巴托洛米奧是真的被貝拉米那種不正常尺寸給嚇倒了，心想要是事前知道，他絕對會堅持讓自己在上面的，最壞情況大概是先來對戰一輪，他把貝拉米打暈再強上……等等，這樣的展開也不太對。

貝拉米意外地超合作，按著巴托洛米奧下身就要抽出紫紅發脹的前端。

雖然。

「啊啊啊啊不行不行好痛不不不快停——！！」

聽見巴托洛米奧尖叫著哭得更厲害的聲音，貝拉米為了掩飾得逞的奸笑，埋首對方頸窩裡細細啃咬著。

打從第一次交手失敗過之後，貝拉米就深明「絕對不能朝這傢伙正面進攻」的道理。所以一開始怎麼說都不能在床上做，床太低了，就算當時巴托洛米奧已經被吻得頭昏腦脹，看到貝拉米掏出下身那一刻還是會退縮的。

與其要考慮如何應付無謂的抵抗，最理想的情況還是完全沒有抵抗。

「這又不行那又不行是怎樣……現在拔出來反而會壞掉吧？看來只好繼續做了……」

貝拉米親吻著巴托洛米奧，小心翼翼地向前推進，龐然大物逐寸擠進濕潤狹窄的甬道，途經的每一個皺摺都被撑開熨平。

「嗯…嗚……唔……」

巴托洛米奧別無選擇，只能盡量放鬆著接受入侵，向貝拉米的唇和撫摸著前胸的手尋求安慰。

進到一半，貝拉米扶著分身淺淺地抽插著，前列腺傳來巨大的壓逼感。

「啊嗯……啊哈……啊啊啊……」

巴托洛米奧覺得那裡彷彿要被輾碎。

那種尺寸的東西，根本不需要瞄準就能直接操插最敏感的一點，肉壁分泌出更多潤滑的汁液，半軟的前面又再次勃起。

「嗚啊！不！嗚、嗯啊！好、可怕……爽過…頭了…呃！不行……」

巴托洛米奧雙頰通紅，那潮紅從耳根處蔓延至脖頸，到起伏著的胸肌處漸為變淺，全身白皙的皮膚覆上了一層嫩粉色，與小麥膚色的貝拉米擁抱交纏著。

「巴托洛米奧……哈……好舒服……嘶……」

——不夠……還不夠……想要更多……想完全地擁有……

貝拉米將哭個不停的巴托洛米奧固定在桌面，雙腿搭在自己肩上，逐點加深著力度和速度，括約肌無法吞吐巨物，只能可憐地纏在肉柱上，隨著進出被拉扯得突起又被操著陷回去。

感受到貝拉米熾熱的視線，巴托洛米奧想像到自己不堪的模樣，羞恥地擰過頭，手背剛覆上眼睛就被粗暴地甩到一邊。

**「不准掩住！」**

貝拉米怒叱，像是被刺激到了哪條神經，懲罰般更為瘋狂地攻擊著。

「啊！啊！啊啊別！啊要、要被、啊啊操爛、啊哈！嗚、嗚啊、不啊啊啊——！」

被破壞的恐怖快感像電流般在體內狂竄，從那個不停被撞擊輾壓的地方傳上大腦，前列腺液流滿下腹。巴托洛米奧被過激地操插著迎上了絕頂，哭喊著搖頭噴射出一股股白濁。

貝拉米趁機抓住對方的腰腿，將其反轉為趴下的姿勢，在巴托洛米奧因為體內的軟肉被旋轉著攪動、延續了高潮的同時，剩下那一半碩大長驅直進地沒入了痙攣著抽搐的濕滑甬道，野兽般嘶吼著頂上了盡頭，柔軟溫熱的肉壁吸附絞纏著，舒服得重重地嘆息起來。

巴托洛米奧經歷了有生以來最漫長的一次高潮，前面射到再也射不出來，卻還在跳動著想要繼續吐出點什麼，指甲在木桌上刮出幾道抓痕，喉裡發出著一種小動物般的悲鳴，眼前一片雪花，耳膜裡回響著自己的心跳和呼吸。

他不肯定剛剛是不是有一刻昏了過去，但他回過神來，腦內還是一片空白，雙手被反扣身後，大概是為了防止他抓撓著桌子自我傷害。

貝拉米單手環抱著巴托洛米奧，雖然後入式能更順暢地行事，但是相比起毫無節制地洩慾的衝動，他最終還是選擇了極為輕柔緩慢的抽插，前額埋在對方的頸窩裡，啃咬住頸部連接肩膀的位置，生怕對方有機會逃走一樣。

「嗯……唔……」巴托洛米奧感到整個直腸都被塞滿了，軟肉包圍纏繞著灸熱的碩大，甚至能夠描摹那兇猛莖身上盤結的筋脈，粗長的肉柱打開了體內最深處的地方，溫柔地侵犯著，一下下頂撞著壓迫住甬道的盡頭，壓迫著前列腺，壓迫著——

「嗚、呃……等、等一下……貝拉米停下……不、那裡……唔……」

剛從高潮中緩過來的巴托洛米奧臉上又浮起了可疑的紅暈，全身肌肉緊繃著微微發抖。

「怎麼了……哪裡痛……」貝拉米舌尖舔舐著品嘗對方上背的薄汗，繼續腰上的律動，絲毫沒有停下來的意思。

「不、不是……別……快、快停！小、小便……嗚……」

「嗯？」

**「別再動啦小便要出來了啊靠！！！」**

對一般人而言毫無問題的體位，因為貝拉米驚人的尺寸，變成不斷擠壓著膀胱的鬼畜姿勢。巴托洛米奧憋得前額青筋暴現，頭頂著桌面，羞紅著臉，身體抖顫著強忍住尿意。

貝拉米對於巴托洛米奧這貨竟然會為小便的事而害羞，真心感到驚訝，但對方的樣子成功挑起了貝拉米欺負他的慾望。

「那……就先去小便好了？」貝拉米露出了不懷好意的笑容。

巴托洛米奧難耐地點著頭。

「你先、先出來……我……不行……廁所……」

「不需要吧。」

貝拉米抓住巴托洛米奧雙膝後的位置向上折，像抱小孩上廁所一樣把他扛了起來，大步邁向浴室。

「怎麼了，不是很喜歡被人看著小便嗎？」

「那、那不一樣……啊、啊不！別動！啊啊啊！不——！」

體內的巨根隨著步伐攪動著，當貝拉米終於放下巴托洛米奧，讓他撑住水箱俯身前傾的時候，淺黃的尿液已經憋不住流出來了一點。貝拉米握住對方的分身對準，肉柱朝膀胱的方向搗弄，又按壓搓揉著巴托洛米奧下腹。

「嗚……嚶……貝拉米……不……別這樣……嗚……不要……」

巴托洛米奧被前後夾攻著失禁了，小便被擠壓出來的水聲讓他臉紅得能滴出血來。同樣是在別人面前小便，競技場上自發的公然挑釁，跟現在強行被操插到尿的狀況完全是兩回事。

膀胱裡頭已經空空如也，不過貝拉米每次插入都還是產生著很可怕的尿意，因為敏感點同樣被一直輾壓著，尿液排泄完後，前列腺液便無法制止地順著流出來。

貝拉米把玩著蔫軟下來肉莖，環住被玩到腳軟的巴托洛米奧不讓他跌倒，湊近那紅透的耳邊輕笑著說：

「還在一直漏出來呢……難道這裡已經壞掉了……」

「怎、怎麼會……嗚……都說不要了……貝拉米混蛋……嗚……」

「嘿嘿，你現在才發現嗎？太遲了，我不會放手的。」

說罷，又從後把人抱起，一邊往上頂進插弄一邊抱回客廳，巴托洛米奧被無力地鑲嵌在貝拉米身上，任其擺佈成背靠著對方半躺半坐的模樣。

體重壓在貝拉米上面，裡頭那猙獰的性器深深埋入，幾乎要頂穿內臟，此時，巴托洛米奧相當驚恐地意識到，在兩人交合的那裡……他並沒有碰到貝拉米的身體……

——都已經頂到盡頭了，卻還不是全部。

貝拉米沒有給他思考太多的機會，捏玩起他身前流著透明口水的肉塊，沾濕了另一手拿著的畫筆。前端有種異樣的酥麻感，巴托洛米奧低頭，恐懼地發現貝拉米扶住那裡，轉動的筆頭撩弄著尿道口。

「貝、貝拉米……？不、不要……那裡不行……別……不可以……」

「既然這裡已經壞掉，好好塞住，就不會漏得到處都是了……」

「不要……只有這個……對、對不起我錯了……別這樣……貝拉米……求別進去……你、你操我就好……我讓你操……這個不要…太可怕了……」巴托洛米奧軟癱著微微掙扎，啜泣著哀求放過。

「噓……別動。」

「啊！啊啊啊……啊啊不——」

光滑的筆身藉著前列腺液的潤滑，很好地緩緩插了進去，雖然已經挑了最幼的畫筆，鈴口以至狹窄的尿道深處還是被筆桿擴張著撑開，傳來獨特的酸澀快感。

貝拉米輕輕固定住可憐地連筆身中間較粗部份都吞下的陰莖，下身又開始挺動搖擺。

尿道括約肌因為膀胱被操而被騙著打開，筆頭頂住那裡，自然地滑進去，突破了膀胱口，阻礙著閉合，讓巴托洛米奧有種一直在小便的錯覺。

「嗚……嗯啊…….呃……」

他們都很清楚，只要巴托洛米奧真的不願意，就算是這種狀態下，他也大可用屏障一擊敲暈貝拉米。可是他還是任由貝拉米在身上胡作非為，把身體毫無保留地交到了對方手上。

這一刻，貝拉米完全地擁有著巴托洛米奧。肉體上，精神上。完全地。

認知著這一點的貝拉米緊緊抱住對方，將巴托洛米奧半身壓回桌上，情不自禁地狠狠撞擊著被操開操熟了的軟穴，變換著不同角度插肆著最脆弱的地方，開墾至幾乎不可能的深度。

「啊、啊、嗯哈……不行…的唄……已經……是盡頭……已經沒有了……進不去的……嗚、嗚啊……啊哈……」

被插得發燙的甬壁、擠壓得變形的前列腺和膀胱、被操得大開的直腸深處、酸軟酥麻的鈴口及整個尿道，下身所有地方同時被蹂躪著，快感混亂得無法區分開來，巴托洛米奧被折磨得神智不清，只剩下哼哼唧唧的呻吟和夾雜著嗚咽的喘息。

貝拉米繼續猛操著深深拔插，逐漸頂開結腸口，終於整根沒入巴托洛米奧體內貫穿了對方，胯部和陰囊啪地撞上渾圓的臀。

「呃——！呃啊……呃啊啊——！！」

侵犯著前面的筆桿也同時淺淺地抽插，研磨著轉動。

直腸的盡頭、尿道的深處，貝拉米鍥而不捨地挖掘著明明什麼都沒有的地方。

那裡什麼都沒有，不是女人的子宮，也不被視為什麼性器官，但是，戰慄的刺激感在腦內炸開，明明沒有勃起，巴托洛米奧卻還是被推上了前所未有的高潮。

甬道痙攣著收縮，結腸口吸吮著火熱的前端，巨脹得難受的貝拉米放開了對方的腰部和性器，雙手箝上扯開兩邊的臀瓣，猛獸般吼叫著，失控地狂插起來。

畫筆從巴托洛米奧激烈地搖晃著的陰莖中被甩出來掉在地上，鈴口抖動著流出稀薄的精液，貝拉米亦在對方體內抽搐著持續噴射出來，來不及拔出便填滿了甬道。

貝拉米大口粗喘著抱住失去意識的巴托洛米奧，緊貼在對方身上溫存著，不願放開。

+.+.+.+.+

巴托洛米奧睜開眼睛，已經是早上，他被貝拉米當成人型抱枕收了在懷裡，薄被蓋住兩人交纏在一起的半身。

「嗯……」他發出傭懶的聲響，蹭了蹭貝拉米的頸窩，弄醒了對方。

貝拉米打了個呵欠，揉了下眼睛，另一手順著巴托洛米奧背部的肌理，滑到尾椎處輕輕打圈按壓著。

「嗚嗯…不做了唄……會精盡人亡……腎虧死掉……」

對方半睡半醒的呢喃讓貝拉米忍俊不禁。

「沒有要做⋯⋯幫你按一下。」

兩人賴在床上好一會，巴托洛米奧像隻乖巧的竉物，放鬆地窩在貝拉米的懷裡讓他按摩著腰。

「還痛就等下去覆診，讓醫生看一下。」

「不去啦……上次……看到你都要被嚇尿了唄……真是的……都對人家做了什麼……別欺負醫生啊……喬巴前輩要生氣……」

而且巴托洛米奧覺得下半身除了酸痛之外都還好，他竟然沒有爆血，也沒有被玩到傷殘，還很好地有被清理乾淨，貝拉米大概已經很小心很憐香惜玉了。

「威脅過一次而已。那時你要死掉了，我不太正常，那種事不常有。」

「……不常威脅人嗎？」

「不，那個很常做，是專長。」

「……」這算什麼鬼混球技能點。

為了自己以外的人，被絕望感逼到做出那樣一連串的事，對貝拉米來說倒是第一次。

也是那時才發現自己有那麼喜歡巴托洛米奧的。

命都不要地喜歡著。

貝拉米輕嘆著說出昨晚想好的對白。

「關於一起出海的事，我考慮過了，也算是滿吸引人的邀請……」

「誒……真、真的？」

巴托洛米奧驚訝著清醒過來，抬起頭看看貝拉米是否在說笑。

木無表情的貝拉米看起來就很認真。

「真的。真讓我上你的船了，我就能晚晚把你操哭，再每早把你操到失禁——」

「等等，貝拉米！你還是先待在這裡好好思考人生比較好，先別急著出海。」

巴托洛米奧覺得他也許不是個人類，但貝拉米顯然是個禽獸。

⋯⋯清晨醒來就如此重口味真的沒關係？

「為什麼？把我當什麼了，用完即棄嗎？」貝拉米的聲音透露著微慍，而巴托洛米奧有點迷惘，他明明記得被強姦的是自己，他沒記錯啊？剛剛收到了強姦恐嚇的也是自己吧？

「不、不是的唄！可是、可是原則什麼的真是特別重要！你不是說過嗎這是原則的問題！我不能讓你做出違背良心的事情！」

「哦……真體貼。既然你都這樣說了……」雖然貝拉米體內並沒不存在良心。

貝拉米完全沒打算過要跟巴托洛米奧一起出海，之前就說過了，他不會成為草帽路飛的手下。而且他一天沒去到絕體絕命的狀態，都不會想搭上那種造型奇葩的玩具船，這一點他是不會說的。

可是拒絕巴托洛米奧不是一件容易的事，這傢伙對於喜歡的東西都很鍥而不捨，必須讓他先自己放棄——「絕對不能正面進攻」。

「對了，昨晚跟你的副手聯絡過，他一週內就能集齊船員來跟你會合。花店那邊我也打電話去幫你辭職了。」

「……」

在趕他走了。

雖然不趕也是會走的。

貝拉米能體會巴托洛米奧的心情，因為他也一樣。

有點捨不得了。

「會再見的。」

「嗯。」巴托洛米奧緊抱著對方，並且胃部發出了破壞氣氛的響聲。

「噗……」

「什麼嘛……我昨晚都沒吃……」他臉紅著抱怨。

貝拉米揉了揉那頭亂草一樣的綠髮。

「煮個麵你吃。」

說著，放開了巴托洛米奧，坐起來下了床。

「貝拉米……」

離開了溫暖懷抱的巴托洛米奧攬住枕頭填補著空虛感。

「怎麼了。」

貝拉米穿好衣服，回頭看見半張臉埋在枕頭裡的巴托洛米奧，正在向自己投射著可憐的眼神。

「……不想吃菜……」

居然撒嬌了。

貝拉米笑著俯身吻了一下巴托洛米奧的額角。

「就這一次。」

然後便到廚房燒起了水，一邊等著水滾一邊梳洗著。

巴托洛米奧下半身酸軟到動也不能動。

他又合上眼，輕輕呼出一口氣。麵煮好了貝拉米自然會把他抱過去的。

貝拉米在小廚房裡忙起來，金色亂髮在清晨的陽光映照下煞是好看。

寬厚有力的背影讓人看著就很安心。

從來對花朵沒什麼想法的巴托洛米奧，去過德雷斯羅薩之後，無可救藥地喜歡上了向日葵。

也喜歡上了這個像向日葵一樣堅強又固執、粗糙卻暗地裡很溫柔的男人。

很喜歡。

真的真的好喜歡。

得盡快再找點什麼方法努力作死才行。

七武海好像被廢除了。

路飛前輩好像已經跟BIG MOM和凱多扛上了。

那……黑胡子？海軍？天龍人？

會再見面的。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫H簡直是地獄，今天也在努力地瞎掰。  
> 寫著寫著才發現這算哪門子的愛情動作片，分明就是驚慄片，分明是場一呵成的有預謀有計劃的意圖謀殺！？  
> 神級的續航力和亂來度讓我一邊寫一邊笑到抽……真心別小瞧拿畫筆的男人www（<\--並沒有人在小瞧）  
> 最後這篇字數過萬，光是H的部分就過七千字，碼H碼到我比巴托更加快速地精盡人亡，簡直是在用生命搞巴托Orz
> 
> 寫完那一下感到還活著真是太好了。
> 
> 因為貝拉米有那種「獵人的壞笑」，我覺得他基本人格還是個抖S，有著很享受別人慘叫和哭聲的惡劣根性，純粹運很衰才一直被虐。  
> 在鬣狗概念的設定下，貝拉米的肩寬得讓我很想放點什麼上去，我覺得上面可以養隻小貓啊小狗啊小女孩啊巨型蜥蜴啊小恐龍之類（等等）……很可愛啊貝拉米。
> 
> 至於巴托這貨，總覺得就是那種，即使棺材也見過了、眼淚也流過了，可是明天還會繼續作死的屁孩www  
> 真是他不入地獄誰入地獄，入了還能活著走出來的感覺。  
> 其實我有點希望神級幸運的巴托能拯救起一條霉運走到底的貝拉米？（笑）  
> 會變成怎樣呢？愛惜生命啊喂www


End file.
